PRO Player Commands
pRO Player Command List Players can key in various commands into their chat box to either obtain information, or to adjust game settings. *@go *@load *@rates *@showexp *@main (main chat) *@commands *@mi *@ii *@whodrops *@refresh *@time *@duel *@invite *@reject *@accept *@leave *@hominfo *@homstats *@noks *@autoloot *@alootid *@autotrade / @at *@whosell / @ws */notalkmsg or /nm - general chats will not be shown in your chatbox only whispers, party chat, gm announcement and guild chats are allowed. */notalkmsg2 or /nm2 – same function as /notalkmsg (/nm) but this time even guild chat is blocked. only in pRO Sakray */hi – sends (Hi) *^ _ ^* message to all your friends in your friends list. only in pRO Sakray */noctrl or /nc - automatically attacks the monster without pressing the ctrl key. */noshift or /ns - able to attack / cast spell on players without pressing the shift key. Can also be used for Resurrection Bombing (Ygdrassil Leaf) and Heal Bombing. */aura - toggles on/off aura effect of level 99 characters. */set1 - switches /noctrl, /showname, and /skillfail "on" if they're "off" or vice versa. */lightmap – toggles on/off the use lightmap from the RO set up */fog - toggles on/off the enable fog from the RO set up */mineffect - simplifies effects. */font - makes your character name appear above you instead of below you. */quickspell or /q1 - use the skill assigned on the F9 hotkey by right-clicking. */quickspell2 or /q2 - rolling mousewheel upward to use the skill assigned in F8, rolling mousewheel downward to use the skill assigned in F7. */miss – toggles the “Miss” sign when you miss hitting a target. */notrade or /nt – automatically cancels trade request from other players. */battlemode or /bm */skillfail or /sf- removes the "Skill Failed" message. */showname - changes your character's name display and font */emotion – shows the current emoticon listing */emblem - removes guild emblem */h or /help - displays the list of commands/keys available. */memo - memorizes warp point. (For Classes with Warp Portal) */savechat - saves your chat log. */where - displays your current location including the x,y coordinates. */w or /who - displays current number of players online. */sit - makes your character sit, otherwise it make your character stand. */stand - if your character is sitting it makes your character stand, otherwise it make your character sit. */effect - toggles magic/item effect on/off. */skip - lowers your frame rate speed */tip - Displays the tip of the day. */bgm - Toggles background music on and off. */sound - Toggles sound effects on and off. */v (0-127) - Adjusts the sound effect volume. */bv (0-127) - Adjusts the BGM volume. */ex - Displays a list of all the characters you have ignored. */ex (Character name) - Ignores the specified character. */exall - blocks all whispers from anyone. */inall - accepts all pm from anyone. */in (Character name) - Un-ignores the specified character. */chat - Opens the create chatroom dialogue box. */camera - Toggles camera zooming on and off. */q – leaves a chat room */snap - Snaps the battle cursor on or off. */skillsnap - Snaps the skill cursor on or off. */itemsnap - Snaps your cursor to pick up items on or off. *$ (i.e. $Hello) – sends a message to your guild *% (i.e. %Hello) – sends a message to your party Category:PRO Server Customs Category:Custom Systems & Related